Brad High School
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Brad's backstory. Funny more than anything else
1. Chapter 1

**Hi its the author. This is the weirdest one. It is about Brad's probable teacher crush on Dr. Scott. If you have ever had a crush on a teacher, you cannot complain.**

Brad sat in class, trying to focus on the science, but was trapped in his own dirty mind. He tapped his pencil on the desk. Dr. Scott was just so tempting. In his head, the synths were starting in the background. He could feel the song come on. He faded into a dream sequence.

He sang "Old teacher, the subject

Of schoolboy fantasy

I want him so secretly

Know what I want to be

Inside me there's longing

Try not to show my face

Book marking - he's so close now

This guy is half my age" He stood up on his desk.

"Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me" He continued. He jumped off and walked to where Dr. Scott was still teaching as if nothing were going on.

He sang "My friends would not get it

You know how bad boys get

Sometimes it's not so easy

To want to be the teacher's pet

Temptation, frustration

So bad it makes me cry

But yet I'm still waiting

His heart is cold as ice" He jumped on Dr. Scott's desk and looked at him.

"Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me" He sang. He sat down on the desk as Dr. Scott still taught.

"Loose talk in the classroom

To hurt they'd try and try

Strong words in the living room

From Janet they fly and fly

It's no use, I see him

I start to shake and cough

Despite my huge crush

Everyone starts to scoff." Brad stood up.

"Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me

Don't stand, don't stand so

Don't stand so close to me" He sang repeatedly.

He recognized some of the others who had a crush on Dr. Scott were singing too. In the back they sang "Please don't stand so close to me."

"Brad!" Dr. Scott's voice woke him from his daydream. Brad shook his head. "The class is over. Go to your fourth hour." Dr. Scott suggested.

Brad nodded, packing up his things and awkwardly leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Brad sat Ralph down in the auditorium.

"What is going on Brad?" Ralph asked.

"I got the space for a little while. I normally use it for my study group but they all agreed this was more important." He answered.

"What? And why couldn't I bring Betty?" Ralph asked.

"Just… relax Ralph." Brad was partially telling himself that and partially telling\ Ralph that. He nodded to the band.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship, has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear" Brad sang. Ralph was starting to catch Brad's drift and was hoping when he said that their friendship had grown stronger, he was referring to best friendship as opposed to normal friendship.

Brad continued, "And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might" Brad loosened up. He had a huge smile on his face as he sang

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore"

Ralph stopped him. The music kept playing "Should I sing what I am feeling?" Ralph asked.

"Sure, of course." Brad suggested.

"My life needs to be with Betty

She could easily be Mrs. Right

And I'm sorry if I led you on at all, Brad

You're a great friend and I really don't make you sad

So even as I wander I'm keeping her in sight

She's my candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And we're getting closer than I ever thought we might

And we can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to go to her and implore

That she'll be mine forevermore

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through her door

Brad, I can't fight this feeling anymore." Ralph sang, quickly collecting his things and running off after giving Brad a man hug.

Brad sat on the stage, trying to hold in the tears. Janet came onstage. She saw Brad was crying. "What is the matter, Brad? How did it work with Rachel?" She asked, putting an arm around him.

Brad answered "She was going to go pry to get engaged with her boyfriend." He was still a good liar even when he was dying inside.

"Oh you poor thing." Janet said, wrapping her arms around his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "She doesn't know what she is missing."

He stared a bit. While he was emotionally unstable at that moment, he felt slightly attracted to her. Like once and for all he could fix this "gay" thing and settle down with Janet. Yes, it would all work out in the end. Or would it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Janet

"Oh Brad, I am so glad you finally came to your senses and decided to take me on a date." She said, wrapping her arms around Brad's arm. They were at Steak N Shake.

"I'm glad that Betty and Ralph could double." Brad said, staring at Ralph with a smile like "if you just loved me none of this would happen".

Betty asked, "What is wrong Brad?"

"Oh nothing. I just got lost for a second." Brad answered.

"You are doing that a lot lately, Brad." Janet pointed out. "Normally in the direction of some guy with a secret six pack and a tight bum." Everyone looked at Janet. Brad knew to look offended. Ralph knew Brad's secret. Brad _did_ sing to Ralph. Janet just so happened to daze into the same spots. Betty was frequently surprised by how little Janet knew about Brad, but not knowing the truth about his sexuality seemed like a new low, even for Janet.

"So I heard it through the grapevine you two are getting engaged." Brad said, changing the subject.

"Well, the rumors are true." Betty said, smiling at her ring, then her fiancé. "We're engaged!"

"Any dates planned for the big day?" Janet asked.

"Well, we were thinking sometime in November, preferably towards a break of some sort." Ralph explained.

Janet sat up. "There is always Thanksgiving break!" She exclaimed.

Betty closed her eyes and sighed. "Janet, people _do_ things on Thanksgiving." Betty explained. "Then you are just being an insensitive jerk to screw up their plans."

"I mean, you are ruining the sanctity of the season!" Brad interjected.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "There is an early release day one of those Fridays, and we were thinking about getting married that Saturday." Ralph clarified.

Janet took Brad's hand.

Brad laughed nervously. Janet's attention drifted to a cute waiter then to the song played. It just happened to be the one song she could listen to with Brad by the Beatles. "Brad, it is our song." It was "I've Just Seen a Face".

Brad racked his mind for an instance where he even said he liked that song. If there was a Beatles song he would ever sing to her it would be "Think For Yourself". He actually probably would identify most with "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away".

Ralph asked "Remember the first time you studied with music that wasn't classical?"

He thought back and in a very obscure reference he remembered that song playing and Janet touching his hand. He smiled at Ralph.

"Oh yes. This song." He answered.

Janet smiled. "I knew you would remember." She said, snuggling in closer. She asked "Do you want to dance?"

"I have two left feet." Brad admitted. Janet shrugged. The four sat there awkwardly.

They ate quietly until Betty finally suggested "There is a new amusement park. I really want to scream like a little girl tonight." Everyone raised his or her eyebrow. "That seemed like a scary roller coaster."

"Sounds good to me." Ralph answered. "Brad and Janet can have their first tunnel of love moment."

Brad tried to not look like that sounded miserable to him. Janet smiled at Brad. "Oh our first kiss in the tunnel of love. How romantic!" She exclaimed. Ralph and Betty laughed.

Brad suggested "Lets go."

"No, after we share shakes." Ralph and Betty said. Brad let out a deep sigh. He split a vanilla shake with Janet. She kept looking at him with this smile. He tried to focus on something else, anything else, other than her eyes. Ralph and Betty stared while they shared their strawberry shake. Then they all piled into Ralph's car after paying to go to the amusement park Betty mentioned.

Ralph and Betty suggested all of the romantic things. They started out with the least romantic thing they could think of, the rollercoaster. Betty screamed, holding onto Ralph who just was enjoying Betty's clinging too much to be afraid. Janet's high-pitched scream was right in Brad's ear and for him it was not all that scary.

Then Brad was expected to win the _big_ stuffed animal for Janet. He gave up after three tries because if it was a stuffed animal bigger than his head he was not going to carry it over the whole damn time. So she had to settle.

Then they all pressured them into the tunnel love. Brad got in the corny looking swan with Janet and took a deep breath. "Pretend she is Ralph." He thought. When he turned to her he imagined the right person.

Janet said "Brad you have been nervous the whole night. Is it because you didn't want to kiss?"

"Don't worry about it Janet. " Brad assured, taking her hand, confident in his ability to not screw this up. At the first incorrect Shakespeare quote, Brad kissed her and pretended she was Ralph. He actually kind of liked it. If he ever remembered that he was kissing Janet, it would have been really gross really quickly. In between breaths, Janet whispered, "I knew I waited two months for _something_."

Brad just kept kissing. Ralph and Betty were all proud of them. Janet walked out confidently. Ralph smiled at Brad. "How did you like it?" Ralph asked.

"I thought of you so it was awesome. Thankfully I am good at imagining." Brad answered with confidence, following Janet. Ralph was a bit disturbed.

Brad and Janet continued to look like a normal couple because Brad kept thinking about the person he really wanted to kiss. Of course this continued until a couple hours after their engagement.


End file.
